Wildest Dreams
by pandorabox82
Summary: Serena comes home two weeks after Bernie has left her for her secondment in Ukraine. Will their chemistry still be the same? Will Serena find her wildest dreams in Bernie's arms?


"Come on now, Serena, you can't drown your sorrows in a good Shiraz. You need to buck up and present a calm façade to the rest of the team. They need their leader to be dependable," she muttered as she stared into the deep red liquid in her glass. Swirling it around a little, Serena sighed and glanced around to see who was still at Albie's. Thankfully, no one from Holby, and she sighed again as she let her shoulders slump.

As she tried not to think of the reason she was currently moping about, Serena focused on the song being played over the radio. It was an American voice, she could tell that straight off, and it didn't take long for her to determine that it was Taylor Swift. There was something about the song that just spoke to her sorrow and just how much she missed a certain blonde surgeon. Swallowing the last of her wine, Serena paid her tab before heading out into the cool night air.

The feel of it on her skin did little to get her attention, and she stumbled over to her car, slipping behind the wheel and just sitting there, staring at the dash. "Go home, Serena. Jason's expecting you." Her sense of duty was the only thing that caused her to get moving, and as she drove home, she tried once more to not think about Bernie. But that was just like trying not to think of an elephant, it just didn't work.

Shaking her head, Serena pulled into her drive and parked in the garage. Tears trembled at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them slip, to let Bernie slip once more beneath her skin. She already haunted her dreams, that was more than enough space for her to occupy. As she stepped out of the car, a noise outside caught her attention, and Serena stiffened her back, wondering who was at her house at that time of night. Squaring her shoulders, she made her way over to the front of the garage, peering around to look. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she recognized the woman on her doorstep, and the tears came ever closer to falling.

Shaking her head a little, Serena hurried inside, making certain to close the garage door behind her. It seemed that Bernie knew the exact moment she was inside, however, and a soft rapping came at the wood of the door, and she knew that the woman wouldn't go away until she had answered.

"Auntie Serena? Who's calling this late at night?"

Smiling at Jason, Serena reached out and ran her fingers through her nephew's hair. "It seems that a friend has made a long distance journey to see me. Do you think we have enough to share supper with her?"

"Oh, is it Doctor Bernie, then?" An excited grin lit up his face, and Serena returned the expression, feeling overwhelmed a little at the enthusiasm he was displaying. Unable to anything more, she nodded before heading to the door and opening it.

The woman's head was still bent as the door swung inwards, and Serena looked her fill, taking in the fact that there was a slight tremor in Bernie's hands, and that it appeared she had lost a little weight in the short time she had been in Ukraine. And then, as if she had felt the scrutiny, Bernie looked up, her eyes red-rimmed even though there was no trace of tears on her cheeks. "You left me hanging."

Serena couldn't stop the sharp bark of laughter that escaped her lips as she gestured for Bernie to come inside. "I'd rather say that I could say the same of you. What was it that you said two weeks ago? That we couldn't meet halfway?"

All her words were coming out wrong, Serena could feel them bite and twist and gnaw at her own heart, and knew that they must be having some sort of effect on Bernie, giving the slight wince that crossed her face. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty," Bernie muttered as she closed the door behind herself, warily watching Serena's hands. "But I'm here now."

"You are." There was a tenderness in her voice that she was unable to mask, and Bernie bit her lip, as if trying to keep her words inside.

"Doctor Bernie! I've missed hearing Auntie Serena talk about you. Are you two no longer fighting?"

Jason broke the spell that had fallen over them, and Serena shook her head as she made her wat into the kitchen, needing to do something with her hands to keep from breaking down and kissing Bernie senseless. "I didn't realize that she cared enough about me to talk about me to you."

The words were deliberately provocative, and Serena wrapped her fingers around the counter tightly, biting back another sharp retort. Slowly, she turned to face Bernie, pinning the woman with her eyes. Bernie swallowed thickly, her lower lip worried between her teeth, and Serena let her mouth twitch upwards a little. "If I didn't truly care for you, I wouldn't have missed you so terribly in the last few weeks."

Bernie blushed and nodded, looking somewhat mollified. "Well, you're here now, and can eat supper and then watch television with us. I know that Auntie Serena would love that."

Trust Jason to try and unwittingly play matchmaker between them, but Serena didn't really mind. After all, this would afford her more time with Bernie. "Well, wouldn't you know, I have the entire night free to do just that."

Jason beamed at them, and Serena let herself relax as she turned back to the counter. It was just lucky that Bernie had shown up on fish sticks night, since it would be easy enough to add more to the tray. "Why don't you go show Doctor Bernie the living room while I turn the oven on?"

"Of course!" Serena didn't turn around to see Jason lead Bernie away, and so thought nothing of letting out the long breath that she had been holding inside. It was only when a hand, with impossibly graceful fingers, closed around her bicep that she realized Bernie hadn't quite followed Jason from the room.

"I only have tonight," she murmured into the back side of Serena's head, and she nodded as she reached up and covered her hand on her bicep. "It was hard enough to convince the director to let me have a weekend home, but somehow I impressed upon him the very necessity of this visit."

Serena nodded a little as she leaned against Bernie's body, letting herself be surrounded by her presence. "Then we'll have to make it last, won't we?"

It was Bernie's turn to nod, and then they were silent, somehow breathing in tandem, and Serena desperately wished that she could bottle up this moment, make it last. Bernie's hand slid down her arm to creep around her waist, and Serena couldn't keep the small whimper from escaping her lips, thoroughly undone by even that small embrace. "I should go join Jason now, before things get out of hand."

"Yes, Bernie." Turning, Serena looked into Bernie's beautiful eyes, finding herself almost drowning. Their heads drew closer and closer together until there was only a millimeter between them, and Serena let her lids flutter closed as she anticipated Bernie kissing her. It was a sweeter kiss than they had ever shared, and that made her heart sing all the more. "Go, before I keep you here," she whispered, staring at her beloved's lips.

"Yes." Bernie stepped back and went over to the doorway, as if unable to tear her gaze away from Serena. It made her feel desired beyond measure, and she gave Bernie a tiny smile before turning back to the stove, intent on getting supper ready.

The time seemed to pass interminably slow, and Serena tried not to let her irritation show through too much as they watched the movie that Jason had chosen for that evening. Bernie, though, seemed to know that she was getting a little short tempered, and her hand slipped over her leg, cupping her knee and giving gentle squeezes at random intervals. The touches were calming, and she glanced at Bernie, giving her tiny smiles throughout the rest of the movie.

"Well, Doctor Bernie, this is when we go to bed. Auntie Serena says that keeping to a schedule is the best way to create order in our lives. Are you planning to spend the night and start our schedule?"

Bernie chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling through Serena's body to swim around in her stomach, causing butterflies to dance erratically. Another tiny whimper slipped out, and Bernie's hand tightened on her knee, as if warning her to keep control until they were alone. "I think that I will do just that, Jason. Even if I have to leave in the morning, it will be nice to have some routine tonight."

Jason gave her a grin and a nod before he bounded to his feet and hurried from the room. "Routine helps his issues," Serena said, feeling as if she had to make excuses for her nephew.

"Routine helps everyone one, Serena." Bernie turned on the sofa and brought one hand up to cup Serena's cheek. There was a sad smile on her lips, and Serena felt her heart respond to that sorrow, tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed her Bernie softly, tenderly, as the woman buried her hands in Serena's hair. The kiss lingered, deepening, and Serena welcomed being pushed back on the sofa. Hooking her arms around Bernie's neck, she pulled the woman down closer to her body, wanting to feel weighted to the spot.

"Um, we should probably take this to my bedroom, Bernie. Please?"

Bernie nodded and helped Serena to her feet. "Lead on, my sweet Serena."

Serena blinked rapidly, not wanting to turn this night into a soppy mess. But the tenderness that came from Bernie's lips was fast proving to be her undoing. She was supposed to be the sweet one, dammit, while Bernie was her solid rock. "Take my hand," she whispered as she made her way over to the staircase. The warmth of Bernie's skin pressing against hers made Serena smile, and she took a deep breath as she climbed up and guided the woman to her bedroom.

"A huge bed for little old you?" Bernie teased, and Serena blushed deeply as she shrugged. "It suits you, Serena. Your presence is larger than life, so it makes sense that you'd need a resting place for that, too."

The bedroom door shut heavily, and Serena swallowed thickly as she welcomed Bernie's arms around her waist once more. "And there's room for you here, too," she murmured as the taller woman began to undo the buttons on her blouse. She had known that things would move fast that evening, but she was trying not to jump at how nimble Bernie's fingers were. "Please."

"Please, what, Serena? How do you want this to go?"

She turned and reached up, running her thumb along the apple of Bernie's cheek. "I want to never let you go. But that's not going to be possible, is it?" Bernie pursed her lips. "I know, I'm not deliberately trying to press my luck. But I know that I've been falling in love with you, and damn if that doesn't scare me to death. Serena Campbell, bisexual."

"Or Serena Campbell, brilliant surgeon. I rather think that label is more appropriate, don't you?" Bernie gently spread the halves of her blouse and slipped it from her shoulders, before running her fingers along the edge of her bra, sending shivers up and down her body. "After all, what you do is more important that who you do." Bernie winked at her before leaning in and kissing her again. "Though, I rather do think that I'm important."

"You are," she breathed out, making hasty work of the too slippery buttons on Bernie's blouse, getting one caught on her nails and tearing it off accidentally. "I'm sorry, I'll fix that in the morning. I just need…"

"I know, I know, sweetheart." Their eyes met, and something snapped in Serena as she mashed herself against Bernie, needing to be as close to her as possible. Somehow, they were soon naked, and Bernie was pushing her back on the bed, straddling her body as she stared down at her. "I want to take my time, to worship you like the goddess you are."

"We don't have time for that, though, do we? You need to sleep, and get ready to fly back, and all we'll have are these few moments in time until you come home in six weeks. And you are coming home, right?" There was a tiny pause before Bernie nodded. "And you'll be here with me. That's all there is to it."

"And there is our fearless leader," Bernie said lowly as she leaned in and captured Serena's lips in a hungry kiss. "And I suppose that I have to listen to you. Since you are my boss, and all."

Serena nodded breathlessly, raking her eyes up and down the bits of flesh that she could see. A part of her wanted to see if she could turn Bernie on her back and take control of the situation, but a larger part wanted to experience the pleasure of Bernie's attention. "You would right."

"Oh, god, Serena, that smirk undoes me every time," Bernie groaned as she bent to give her another torrid kiss. It seemed like all Serena could focus on, as Bernie dragged her lips down the column of her neck, was how right it felt to be the object of Bernie's affection.

"Be-Bernie," she stammered as too hot lips closed around the hard bud of her nipple, suckling strongly. It was her turn to bury her hands in Bernie's hair, and she marveled at how different her hair felt compared to other lovers that she had had in the past. And then, she was no longer able to concentrate on anything at all, giving herself over to feeling and sensation. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was being louder than she normally was when she got herself off, but that was a fleeting thought as Bernie's lips touched her core, blinding pleasure washing over her mind.

It took a long time for her to come back to her senses, and as she panted, Serena focused on the feel of Bernie's hand stroking her hair, the way she was murmuring gently in Serena's ear, and the way their legs tangled up together in the sheets. "You've made it so difficult to leave, Serena," were the first words that her brain comprehended, and there was no stopping the tears this time. Burying her face in the crook of Bernie's shoulder, she let herself sob, knowing that this one beautiful moment would have to hold her over until Bernie returned to her and she could reciprocate the obvious love she had been shown.

"I'm not usually this sentimental, Bernie. It's just, six weeks…"

"Is only a month and a half. We're already a quarter of the way there, and we'll have this to look forward to. Right?"

"Yes." Somehow, she regained control and pulled back to gaze at Bernie, noting her puffy, red-rimmed, eyes. "Say, say that you'll remember me," she said hurriedly, thinking of the song she had heard earlier that evening.

"As if I could ever forget you, Ser." Softly, Bernie chucked her chin, and Serena blushed a little as she ducked her head down, certain that she had made a fool of herself. "I should be worried that you'll forget about me. After all, I'm so new in your life."

Serena cut off Bernie's words with her lips, using the surprise to turn the woman onto her back and straddle her body, staring down into her eyes, knowing that she had to make certain that Bernie was her choice, that there was now a hole perfectly shaped for her and her alone in her soul. "Just because you've only been in my life for a short time does not mean that I will suddenly forget you, Bernie Wolfe. You've crawled beneath my skin, and I don't ever want you to leave."

Bernie nodded and wrapped her arms around Serena, pulling her down close. Serena found that she fit perfectly underneath the taller woman's chin, and a light sigh slipped from her lips as she snuggled against the warm body beneath her, feeling the first tendrils of sleep steal over her. "I promise you, I'll be here in the morning, Serena. I can't leave without saying goodbye to you or Jason."

"All right," she murmured through a yawn, letting herself relax even more as Bernie maneuvered the sheets up around their shoulders, cocooning them together before letting her fingers run through Serena's hair, soothing the woman into a deep sleep.

In the morning, as the sun began to peep into her window, Serena woke up still feeling blissfully warm. She hadn't realized how cold had been her constant companion until this moment, and a smile spread across her lips as she turned her head and peppered Bernie's jaw with light kisses. "Good morning, Ser," the blonde mumbled as she stretched a little. Serena shook her head a little, not wanting to burst this precious bubble that still surrounded them. "We have to get up sometime. Remember, you owe me a button replacement."

"Oh, you just had to go and mention that!" Serena pouted a little before letting her head thump down on Bernie's shoulder, her arms tightening around her waist in an effort to hold on a little longer. "Can we just stop time?"

"If wishes were fishes, my darling. Get up, I'll make breakfast for us while you sew, and we can pretend that we're in a domestic scene so sweet that it will give anyone who looked at us cavities."

"Yes, Major," she grumbled before stealing a kiss. Bernie's breath tasted horrible, but that didn't seem to faze Serena one whit, since it let her know what to expect from morning kisses in the future. "There's a fresh toothbrush in the cabinet over the bathroom sink. I was planning to switch out later this week, but you might as well use it."

"Ever my practical one." Bernie was the one who stole a kiss that time, smacking her ass lightly before pushing Serena off onto the mattress. "I'll have to borrow one of your blouses until you fix mine. Do you at least have one dark color in your wardrobe?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at the woman's back as Bernie clambered from the bed and tugged on last night's underwear. The boyshorts completely suited her, and Serena sighed as she drew her legs up to her chest as she watched Bernie dress. "I imagine that you'll make something work, Bernie. Though I do have a turquoise blouse in the closet that would suit you perfectly."

Bernie jerked her head upwards as she started to rummage around, and Serena slipped from the bed, padding over to her dresser and pulling out fresh underpinnings. "I never even took notice last night, but lace and silk suit you, Ser."

Blushing, she turned to face Bernie as she fastened her bra, adjusting her chest so that everything sat right. "I've always reveled in the luxuriousness of nice undergarments. Especially since my clothes are so often replaced with scrubs," she replied as she reached around Bernie to grab out a teal blouse and navy pants. They dressed in tandem, and then she was picking up Bernie's blouse from the floor and looking for the lost button.

"I'll go down to the kitchen while you're looking, darling," Bernie said as she reached out and stroked Serena's hair. It was a shock to find that even in the cold light of the morning, there was still this fresh tenderness between them, and she sighed as she watched Bernie leave, unable to keep her eyes off the woman's ass.

"Keep it together for just a little while longer, Serena. She can't stay just now," she muttered as she patted at the carpet, seeking out the button. Finally, her fingers came across it, and she scooped it up in her hand as she stood and made her way over to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she drew the scent of bacon frying deep into her lungs, feeling very at easy with the domesticity of the scene. And just as suddenly, she didn't want to part with Bernie's button. Sashaying into the kitchen, she placed the blouse on the counter, waiting for Bernie to say something. "Did you find it?"

"No, I'll have to use one from my kit," she replied easily, the white lie just slipping from her lips. Bernie clucked her tongue a little, as if she knew that Serena wasn't being quite as honest as she expected Bernie to be. "I'll try to match as closely as I can."

"And this way I can have a small piece of you with me in Ukraine."

"That, too." Slipping the small black button into her pocket, Serena made her way into the hall and opened the linen closet, taking out the small sewing box and heading back to the kitchen. Jason was just stumbling in, and the smile on his face told her how pleased he was to find Bernie actually still there.

"Auntie Serena, Doctor Bernie's making us a proper breakfast!"

"I know, Jason." She gave him an indulgent smile, before looking up and locking eyes with Bernie. "She's giving us one last gift before she has to return to her temporary job. Because she's not going to leave us again, once she's home. Are you?"

Bernie shook her head. "No. I ran once, and that was a mistake. I will spend the rest of my life making up for that, and healing the wounds I left in my wake. I'm just glad I'm being afforded this second chance." The unspoken 'at love' shimmered in the air between them, and Serena nodded as she pursed her lips together and took a seat at the table, tugging the blouse into her lap and starting to sew an ecru button in place of the black one. It didn't fail to escape her notice that the button would rest close to Bernie's heart, as a constant reminder of her.

"Well, if that isn't wholly convenient," Bernie drolly said as she set a plate next to Serena's elbow, leaning down to hook her chin over her shoulder. "Make certain you place that black button in the same place on your favorite blouse."

"Can't get anything past you, can I, Bern?" The woman shook her head before ghosting her lips along the shell of Serena's ear. Letting out a shaky breath, she set aside the blouse before cutting off the extra thread and putting away the needle before sliding her food in front of her and watching as Bernie took a seat next to Jason, listening to him talk as she focused on Serena.

And in that moment, Serena couldn't fathom ever staying angry at Bernie, no matter what life might throw at them in the future, or how tangled their lives might become. With work, they could find their wildest dreams, and bring them to the waking world. She was certain of that now.


End file.
